Alone In The Darkness
by Skyla123
Summary: AU Lost within the Darkness, Sarah must remeber a past she has no recolection of. Including a King who has waited for an eternity for her return...


Sarah woke up alone within the darkness. She was lying flat on her back, the smell of damp stone and earth surrounding her. She tried to lift her head, but a wave of nausea hit her as she tried to sit up. She laid her head back down, and stared into the darkness.

"Would it have killed him to at least give me some light?" she spoke aloud, breaking the fragile silence like glass.

Light flared from a nearby pile of dead branches, the flames dancing upon the damp walls. The light was dim, but compared to the darkness it was as bright as the sun to Sarah's eyes. She threw her arm over her eyes, protecting them from the light until they adjusted. Eventually, she moved her arm away and took in her surroundings. The floor was littered with small sharp stones, which Sarah could feel digging into her back. The walls were shining with condensation, looking like rough marble in the light. She looked up at the ceiling, and into the dark hole she was lying directly beneath.

"Guess that explains how I got here…" she sighed.

Sarah tried to remember exactly how she had fallen down into the cell. For hours she forced herself to remember, but every time she tried her head would nearly split in pain. Eventually she gave up, and finally forced herself into sitting up against the wall. Her head was still aching, but so was the rest of her body. She turned her attention to her legs, pulling up the torn fabric of her jeans to inspect the damage from the stones. As she leaned forward, something cold and metallic bumped into her leg giving her already frozen skin a shock.

She looked down, and saw a necklace around her neck. Her legs forgotten, she reached out and lifted the pendent for a closer look. It was a silver owl, its wings outstretched as if in flight and it had emerald eyes that were glittering in the light. It looked familiar and as she looked closer, Sarah realised who it belonged to. It was _his_.

"But why is _this_ here?" she wondered, gently touching the bird's wings with her trembling fingertips.

Her head burst into pain, and she closed her eyes and gripped her head between her hands. A memory came to the surface from the endless waves of pain, as if it was struggling to escape from the confines of her mind.

_"You really don't remember?" he asked. He bent down to look into her face, as if it would give him the answer he was looking for._

_"Remember what? In case you've forgotten, I have no memories!" she yelled. This guy just wouldn't quit. He was always following her around, and annoying her with his constant questions about her memory. And if a guy came within ten paces of her, he would scare them off with one of his 'looks'._

_She glared up at him, hoping he would soon get bored and leave her in peace. Instead of the usual guarded look in his eyes, she actually saw a flicker of sadness in his gaze which made her heart ache for some unknown reason. He straightened up again, his necklace flashing in the sunlight. Just like a magpie, her gaze was fixed on the emerald eyes of the owl. When he didn't move any further she looked up at him, and he was watching her with an unusually gentle look on his face._

_"Do you like it, Sarah?" he said softly, leaning down so she could have a better look._

_"It's so pretty…where did you get it?" she breathed, tracing the etched feathers with her fingertips._

_"It belonged to someone who is very precious to me, but she's forgotten about me." he murmured sadly, pulling away from Sarah. She looked up at him, worried that she had said the wrong thing. Instead, she felt the cold brush of metal against her skin as he gently slipped the necklace around her neck._

_"But someday, she will remember me again. And I'll be waiting for her when she does." he said, planting a kiss on her forehead before walking away. _

Sarah opened her eyes, and found herself back on the floor cradling her head in her arms. She slowly sat up, leaning against the wall for support. She looked down at the owl which laid innocently against her chest. She lifted her hand and closed her palm around the owl, and just like before her head exploded with pain and another memory came with it.

_The memories came thick and fast, images of moonlit nights soaring above the trees with him by her side. Of days when they would sit and watch humanity scurry about with their busy lives, amusing themselves on how little it has changed over the centuries. Her head felt like it was splitting in two, as her mind rebelled against what it was remembering. And then he appeared._

_"Sarah?" he asked quietly, like she was a frightened animal that would run away if he spoke too loudly._

_"What's happening to me? Why am I seeing these things? Answer me!" she screamed as her head began to hurt even more._

_She began to back away, and he followed her slowly. The images became more rapid, as images of him began to flood her mind. Which only made Sarah even more agitated._

_"Sarah, you have to remember. Its tearing you apart, so stop fighting it. Please…" he said trailing off into silence. She kept moving away, until she suddenly lost the ground beneath her feet. She began falling, and he reached for her. But he was too late, and she plunged into the darkness._

_"Sarah, call my name!" he cried, as she saw him disappear._

She opened her eyes. Looking up into the darkness, she remembered him and at last she felt at peace. He was the one who had saved her from falling to her death, and had given her light so she could see. It had always been him. She looked at her necklace, the one he had guarded for her so well, and closed her eyes once more. She lifted her face to the darkness, and said his name.

"Jareth."


End file.
